


First time Forever

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Greg's first time. Third in the I swear universe. I don't own anything CSI related and am just playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time Forever

"Hey Nick, have you seen Grissom anywhere?" Greg asked, poking his head into the trace lab.

"He said he had some errands to run so he took off early," Nick replied, looking up from the cloth in front of him. "Are those the results from his case?"

Greg sat down next to him. "Yeah; Grissom really left early?"

"Yep, mark this day on the calendar," Nick smiled. "He said something about a promise he made six months ago and needing the time to get everything set up. So, you want to tell me about this?"

"Huh?" Greg's mind was clearly somewhere else. "Oh, the DNA matches the suspect," he said absently.

"That'll make Brass happy," Nick said. "I'll take this to him for you."

"Right, thanks," Greg muttered and wandered out of the room. Nick smiled, shook his head and went back to work.  
********************

The curtains were drawn in every room but his office and Gil kept that door shut so the dogs couldn't get in and mess with his racing cockroaches. The house was shrouded in darkness, a necessity when all three men worked nights, but also a luxury to set up a seduction scene. 

Gil Grissom had been planning this day for close to a month, not telling either of his lovers any details, only asking that they trust him. As the night shift supervisor he'd been able to schedule a rare night off together for the three of them and the focus was going to be on Greg, the youngest of their family.

He felt a little guilty leaning work early, especially when Greg was still working on some DNA samples for him, but Gil had to go shopping and get their house set up before Nick and Greg got home or else his surprise would be ruined. Gil had fond memories of his own first time but also remembered the pain he'd gone through. So he made Greg a promise; they'd spend six months working with him to get his anal muscles stretched and relaxed and then he could have a day and night just for himself with his lover's focusing all their attention on him.  
********************

When Nick and Greg got home from the lab, having car pooled the night before; they found a small envelope taped to the front door with Greg's name on it. Nick just stepped back a little, letting the younger man read his note.

"It says I'm supposed to go up to the master bathroom," Greg said a moment later. "And follow the directions on the next note."

"And what should I do?" Nick asked. 

"You're supposed to go to the kitchen," Greg said. "I guess I'll see you later, Nicky."

Nick slapped Greg's ass and made his way down the darkened hall towards the kitchen at the back of the house. Gil was there, putting a tray together. "Hey," Nick said, wrapping his arms around his older lover. "Greggo's looking pretty glassy-eyed already."

"That's good to know," Gil replied, turning his head a little to kiss Nick. "I set up the master bath with a hot bubble bath, scented with lavender and vanilla."

"You trying to put him to sleep again?" Nick asked. He knew what those two smells did to his younger lover.

"Nope, just relax him enough that we can make this a night for him to remember."

"Gil, why are you so big on waiting like this?" Nick asked, taking the tray. "Did something happen to you when you were younger?"

"How much did your first time hurt?" Gil asked seriously. "The normal amount or was it like you were taken dry?"

Nick winced. "Ouch, but you'd never do anything to hurt Greg like that," he said. "You're always so careful with both of us."

"Exactly and I don't want to ruin anything," Grissom said. "The wait won't have hurt him and he's used to us touching him now. Come on, I need some help in the bedroom."  
********************

Greg was in heaven. He'd known that Gil had a soft side to him but after finding out Greg's weakness for scented oils, he'd taken care to use them whenever he wanted to get his younger lover in the mood or relaxed enough to go to sleep. Finding a bath steaming and shimmering with his favorite scents made Greg melt. It hadn't been a tough day at the lab so he knew that it really was his first time. His heart fluttered a little, he was nervous but he knew Gil and Nick would take care of him.

"Hey, any room in there for me?" Nick asked from the door.

"Sure," Greg replied. "Have you seen Gil?"

"Yeah, he's finishing up in the bedroom and asked me to come and see to you," Nick said. He dropped his clothes in the hamper and joined his young lover in the bath. "You don't think these are a little strong?"

"Just because you don't like them," Greg said, leaning back in the hot water.

Nick grinned. "I don't like smelling like a girl," he said. "Come here, you." He pulled Greg against him, bare chests sliding against each other and took the younger man's mouth in a soft kiss. "This day is about you, Greg," he said. "Whatever you want, it's all yours."

"Can we go to bed?" Greg asked, smirking.

"You've really been looking forward to this haven't you?" Nick asked, laughing.

"Wouldn't you?" Greg asked. "I get so hot watching you and Gil together and can't wait to feel you both."

"Probably won't happen today," Nick said. "You're going to have to work up to that if you want to move tomorrow."

Greg just groaned. "I don't want to choose," he said. "I want to feel both of you."

"We'll work something out, Greg; I'm sure Gil has a plan for us."

"I like his plans," Greg moaned, arching into Nick's hand. He hadn't even noticed his lover shifting in the water. "Except the one with the bugs, that was just weird."

"It was not," Gil said from the door. "Want me to join you as well?"

"Hey Gil," Nick commented. "Greggo doesn't want to choose one of us for his first time. I hope you have something planned."

Grissom just smirked and leaned over to whisper in Nick's left ear, his blue eyes not leaving his lovers' bodies.

"Oh yeah, that'll work," Nick said, eyes glazing a little. "Greg, if you're relaxed enough I think we should move on towards the bed."

"What if I'm not ready to?" Greg asked, teasing.

"Then we'll meet you there when you are and I promise we won't start without you," Gil said softly. "Today is about you, Greg, and what you want."  
********************

The water had cooled significantly by the time Greg finally left, drying off with one of the fluffy towels that had been left for him. He shivered slightly as he made his way into the master bedroom, nerves playing up along with the air conditioned house.

His lovers were both in bed; resting, curled up together and Greg started to fear he'd taken too much time in the bath until Gil opened his intense blue eyes and gazed at him. "Hey," he said, voice low and charged. "I was starting to wonder if you'd drowned in there." 

"Nope, just felt too good to get out," Greg replied, joining the other men. "So do I get everything?" he asked, curing up behind Gil.

"You get to be in the middle," Gil replied. "Nick's going to give you a massage and then we're going to have breakfast."

Greg looked over at Nick. "I think he's asleep," he said. "Last night was kinda hard on him."

"Well then we'll let him sleep for a while," Gil sighed, knowing that Nick could sleep through anything short of the dogs barking. "Why don't you get comfortable on your stomach and I'll give you that massage."

The younger man rolled over onto his stomach and shifted around until he was able to rest his head on his arms and still see Gil moving around. The older man was going soft around the middle and his body definitely showed his age, but there was a strength there that had nothing to do with muscles. Greg shivered as his lover straddled his hips.

"It took some work but I managed to find your favorite flavors in an edible oil," Gil said softly, kneading Greg's left shoulder gently. "I figured if Nicky and I were going to spoil you, we might as well go all the way and have something we all could enjoy." He worked his way slowly across Greg's upper back to the other shoulder before moving down his back. Greg muttered in protest when Gil bypassed his rear and moved on down his legs. "Shh, I promise I'm not going to leave anything out," Gil murmured. "Just relax and go with what you're feeling."

"I want you, Gil," Greg said, barely able to talk. "Please don't tease me any more. I want you so bad it hurts. I've been watching for so long and I want to feel what it's like. Please."

Gil took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew that Greg could take two fingers with no problem and three with some pain but he'd counted on Nicky being awake to help him coach Greg through it. "Okay, Greg," he finally said. "Let's wake Nicky up and see what we can do."

Greg waited a moment until Gil shifted off his hips before leeching onto Nick and kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Nick's mouth. Nick awoke with a start and grabbed Greg, pulling the younger man over onto him and kissing back. Grissom just watched from his spot on the bed for a moment, enjoying the sight of his two lovers together, and quite a sight it was too, before slicking up two of his fingers and easing them carefully into Greg's body. The younger man tore his mouth away from Nick's and moaned, panting.

"Nick, are you up for my idea?" Gil asked, paying close attention to Greg and his reactions.

"Absolutely," Nick replied. "Greggo, we need you to lie on your side."

"Anything, more, please," Greg said.

Grissom and Nick made eye contact as they shifted their younger lover into position. Nick started sucking on Greg's nipples as Gil carefully eased a third finger in. Greg didn't know which way to move, the sensations coursing through his body were so intense. Although he'd been reluctant back in the very beginning for a couple hours, he couldn't imagine life without the two men paying such careful attention to his body.

"All right, Greg, listen to me," Grissom said. "We're going to do this but I need you to push out as I enter you. I'm going to go slowly and you have to tell me if you're in any pain. Nicky, are you ready?"

"Sure am, Gil," Nick said. He shifted around and went down on Greg, who shouted and thrust forward and then back where Gil was waiting to press forward. Slowly, coaching him the whole time, Gil kept up a slow push forward until he was buried in his lover's body.

Greg was in sensual overload; he had his older lover sucking gently on his erection and his oldest lover deep in his body, a feeling like he could never have imagined. He didn't know which way to move, what to do next so he forced his body to stay still, to just feel the sensations washing over his skin, penetrating him, marking him forever as theirs.

"How're you doing, Greg?" Grissom asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Move, please," Greg managed to gasp. He could understand why Gil had insisted on waiting, there was pain even after all the prep time they'd spent with him, but it was manageable. He moaned as Gil pulled back, trying to follow him, to keep him inside.

"Hang on," Gil whispered, and pushed back, setting a gentle motion that had Greg rocking into Nick's mouth and back onto Gil's cock. Grissom tried to stay focused on his younger lover, to make sure that Greg was okay but slowly the sensations overtook him as well and he closed his eyes to simply feel. Judging from the moans Greg was giving them, he felt pretty good and was at leas not noticing the pain.

Remarkably, Nick climaxed first, Greg's hand wrapped around his erection. Greg followed, the vibrations around his cock proving to be too much with his body already close to overloaded with sensation. Gil came last and, just before the darkness took him, he realized that plans were for the birds.


End file.
